


Make Love, Not Tea

by Velence



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da Spike – gefesselt – der einzige in Giles’ Wohnung ist, darf er zwangsläufig einen Zauber mit ihm durchführen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love, Not Tea

Sein schwarzer Tee wurde langsam aber sicher kalt.

Konzentriert arbeitete sich Giles durch das alte Buch, blätterte vorsichtig um und strich die Seiten glatt, damit sie keine Eselohren oder Risse bekamen. Er war so auf das Buch fixiert, dass er die Welt um sich völlig vergessen hatte und nur die Texte in sich aufsog.

Spike musterte den alten Mann mit einem Kopfschütteln. Die Konzentration führte nur dazu, dass sich mehr Falten als üblich auf seinem Gesicht zeigen und ihn älter wirken ließen, als er eh war. Der Vampir wandte sich dem Fernseher zu. Da er an den Sessel gefesselte war, blieb ihm schließlich auch nichts anderes übrig.

In dem Moment erwachte der Wächter aus seiner Starre und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon spät...“, grübelte er und sah ein weiteres Mal auf die letzten Zeilen. Auf der rechten Seite war eine Zeichnung des Dämons zu sehen, den man mit den Zauber, der zur linken stand, verbannen konnte. Giles mochte die Genauigkeit, die Detailtreue der alten Werke, die daran oft die neueren Exemplare überragten. Damals wurde eben mit Leidenschaft skizziert wie gejagt. Auch wenn Zeichnungen immer nur als bloße Skizzierungen für große Werke angesehen wurden, fand er sie weitaus interessanter, ursprünglicher als manch imposantes Ölgemälde. Er strich die Seite glatt und haftete mit dem Finger an den Krallen der Kreatur fest. Eine Verführung der Hand. Könnte er doch auch so zeichnen.

Giles nahm seine Tasse und führte sie an den Mund. Er murmelte etwas, nachdem er daran genippt hatte. Sein Gesicht zeigte Überraschung, dass der schwarze Tee doch tatsächlich schon kalt geworden war.

„Wo sind sie nur?“, murmelte er vor sich hin und schaute erneut auf die Uhr.

„Giles...“, sagte Spike und blickte zu ihm auf die Coach hinüber.

Der Wächter ignorierte ihn, antwortete mit einem nicht sonderlich interessierten: „Spike?“

„Giles...“, seufzte der blonde Vampir.

„Ja, was ist denn, Spike?“, fuhr er ihn an, „Du hattest heute doch schon deine Blutration. Willst du noch mehr? Oder was ist mit dir los? Der Ferneseher läuft und du bist nicht mehr an die Badewanne gefesselt! Willst du vielleicht eine Fußmassage?“

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass...“ Spike ließ sich absichtlich Zeit, ihm zu antworten. „Das Angebot klingt gar nicht schlecht...“

„Spike! Komm auf den Punkt“, zischte der Wächter.

„Ich wollte sagen, dass sie den Kids heute frei gegeben haben. Sie werden nicht kommen.“

Giles sah Spike düster an.

„Erinnern Sie sich? Gestern, als sie über diesen Dämon gesprochen haben.“ Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger, soweit es ihm möglich war, auf das Buch. „Hat Buffy Sie gefragt, ob Sie den Zauber allein hinbekommen würden, da eine Veranstaltung an der High School stattfinden würde. Und Sie haben nur genickt. Die Scoobies werden heute nicht hier auftauchen.“

Giles kratzte sich am Kopf. Er war nicht sicher, ob dass wirklich getan hatte und wie immer in solchen Situationen, nahm er seine Brille ab und putzte sie, um den Moment der Peinlichkeit zu umschiffen. Dies ließ ihm Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ehe er etwas erwiderte.

„Allein kann man den Zauber nicht durchführen“, konstatierte er, „Das habe ich doch allen gestern lang und breit erklärt. Die Jugendlichen von heute hören überhaupt nicht mehr zu,“

„Ah, ich fürchte, da hat jemand anders auch nicht richtig gelauscht“, amüsierte sich Spike.

Giles seufzte. Nicht nur, dass er manchmal Probleme hatte, zu seinen Schützlingen durchzudringen, derzeitig hatte er auch einen rotzfrechen Vampir in seiner Wohnung zu bewirtschaften, der sich in den seltensten Fällen einen Kommentar ersparen konnte. Was auch immer die Menschen mit ihm in den Labors angestellt hatten, dass er jetzt niemanden mehr beißen und töten konnte, lange würde er diesen Zustand nicht mehr aushalten. Dann sollte Spike verhungern, schließlich war er nur ein weiterer Vampir, ein Killer, der ihn in erster Linie zur Weißglut trieb.

Der Wächter ging mit seiner Teetasse in seine Kochnische und kippte das kalte Getränk in den Ausguss und füllte sich dampfend heißen Tee aus der Thermoskanne ein. Er war zu heiß, um ihn gleich zu trinken, also stellte er ihn auf den Coachtisch. Dann fixierte er Spike. „Sie müssen den Zauber mit mir durchführen!“

„Was?“, empörte sich der Blonde, „Siehst du nicht, dass gerade meine Serie läuft, Paps? 

Außerdem, wie sollte ich, in meinem gefesselten Zustand?“

Giles Gesicht verdüsterte sich schlagartig, als er hörte, wie Spike ihn bezeichnete. So alt war er nicht und Kinder hatte er auch keine! „Es ist nicht so, als hätten Sie eine Wahl – oder ich! Beim Sankt Anton und seiner Sau.... Herrje, Ihr Mundwerk wirkt sich schlecht auf mich aus.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Spike kicherte, aber das Lachen verging ihm, als er sah, wie Giles tatsächlich die Vorbereitungen für den Zauber traf. „Was machen Sie da, Watcher?“, fragte er trotz des Offensichtlichen.

Giles schob den Coachtisch behutsam beiseite und holte eine große, flache Tonschale hervor, in der sie die Kräuter und andere Zutaten entzünden würde. Er füllte einen Bottich mit Wasser in der Kochnische und stellte ihn in Reichweite ab. „Hören Sie zu, ich hätte dies hier auch lieber mit Willow, die sensibel im Umgang mit Magie ist, gemacht, aber da-“

„Bin ich nicht sensibel?“, schnaubte Spike beleidigt.

„Nicht sonderlich“, schnappte Giles zurück. „Der Spruch umfasst Teile von Schwarzer Magie. Damit muss äußerst vorsichtig umgegangen werden, sonst könnte es unleidige Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.“ Er blickte den Vampir mit verschränkten Armen ernst an.

„Okay. Was bekomme ich, wenn ich Ihnen helfe?“

„Wie, was bekommen Sie? Seien Sie froh, dass ich Sie noch nicht vor die Tür geworfen habe!“

„Hochwürdiger Ripper, Ihr seid so gnädig. Ich danke, dass ich an Eurer Schwarzen Messe teilnehmen lasst und Ihr mich mit milden Gaben an Blut versorgt“, spottete der Vampir.

Der Wächter warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Er wurde nicht gern an seine Zeit mit Ethan, als er Schwarzer Magie und Experimenten nicht abgeneigt war, erinnert. Magie hatte immer ihren Preis. Die alten Bilder an Schwarze Messen lösten bei ihm einen Gänseschauer aus, eine Mischung aus einem bekannten, wohligen Prickeln und Abscheu über seine eigenen Taten. Mit seiner Tasse ging er zum Schrank rüber und kippte sich unauffällig etwas Alkohol hinzu. Er spülte die Tasse genießerisch runter, als wäre es Letzteres pur. „Was machen Sie da?“, rief Spike neugierig, „Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne helfen, aber wie gesagt, die Fesseln halten mich wirklich gezwungenermaßen an einem Ort fest...“

Der Mann knurrte verärgert. Sollte Spike einmal die Wahrheit gesagt haben, dass niemanden mehr töten konnte? Oder war das ganze nur ein krankes Schauspiel von einem Vampir, der seine Beute erst ausgiebig traktieren wollte, ehe er sie genüsslich austrank? So viel Finesse traute Giles dem blonden Vampir allerdings nicht zu.

Er holte die zusammengesuchten Sachen aus dem Schrank und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Zuerst die Plane, die seinen Teppich vor dem Sand schützen sollten, den er nun darauf gleichmäßig verteilte. Er legte Streichhölzer auf den Coachtisch in Reichweite bereit. Schließlich betrachtete er Spike überlegend. „Was ist nun?“, fragte dieser, „Ich bin freiwillig hier, haben Sie das auch schon vergessen, Mr. Giles?“

„Nein, durchaus nicht“, erwiderte der Wächter brüsk.

„Kommen Sie schon! Machen Sie mich los, dann helfe ich Ihnen – und Sie geben eine Packung Zigaretten aus.... Wir wollen beide das gleiche...“

„Ach ja?“ Giles hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, ein geruhsames Zusammenleben. Sie und ich. Wir sind doch schon fast wie ein altes Ehepaar. Sie sagen nein, ich sage ja und wir zoffen uns. Nicht wahr, Schatz?“ Spike zwinkerte ihm zu.

Der Wächter verdrehte die Augen, aber irgendwie hatte ihn das überzeugt, dass der Blonde harmlos war, allerdings sollte er ihn nie wirklich so bezeichnen; Harmlos. Vielleicht war das Wort impotent besser. Der Gedanke ließ Giles’ Gemüt erhellen. Spike nahm die leichte Veränderung mit Argwohn wahr, sagte jedoch nichts.

Als er ihn von seinen Fesseln befreit hatte, rieb er seine steifen Handgelenke. Er öffnete ein paar Mal seine Finger und wiederholte es demonstrativ vor Giles’ Augen mit der anderen Hand. „Ich glaube, ich könnte jetzt gut einen Scotish Single Malt Whiskey aus Ihrem Reportarie in meiner Rechten halten“, grinste er. Sein Gastgeber reagierte nicht darauf, sondern machte weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. Am Ende betätigte er den CD-Player. Aus den Boxen ertönte im Hintergrund leise Musik. Eine Frauenstimme sang über das Würdebewahren in einer würdelosen Welt, was Giles rundweg passend erschien.

„Also, was muss ich tun, Watcher?“ Spike rieb sich arbeitsfreudig die Hände. Er war bereit alles zu tun, wenn er dafür nur nicht mehr in Fesseln still gelegt war.

Giles deutete ihm an, sich auf den Teppich ihm gegenüber an die Sandfläche mit der Tonschale im Zentrum zu setzen. Seine Knie knackten, als er sich selbst hinsetzte, und er erwartete einen Kommentar von dem Vampir, der schwieg jedoch. Mein Gott, er wurde wirklich alt. Zum Glück hielten sich seine Hämorriden heute zurück.

Als er Platz genommen hatte, erfasste ihn überraschenderweise eine Vorfreude, die er ihm aus alten Zeiten sehr wohl bekannt war.

„Oh, oh, machen wir einen Zen-Garten?“, plapperte Spike drauf los, als Giles mit seinem Zeigefinger anfing in dem Sand einen Pfad zu ziehen, der in dem Buch abgebildet war, während er damit beschäftigt war, die richtige Position für den Schneidersitz zu finden. „Ich war vor einer verdammten Ewigkeit in Asien und vermisse es brennend. Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Kimono. Der Stoff fühlt sich einfach unglaublich geschmeidig und elegant kühl auf nackter Haut an.“ Er strich sich gespielt über die Brust. „Ich könnte mich auch mit ihrem weichen Bademantel begnügen, aber den haben Sie mir ja nicht mal gegönnt, als ich noch in der Badewanne gefesselt gehalten wurde.“

„Spike, das hier ist keine Tea Time mit Yorkshire-Pudding und Sandwiches.“ Giles schaute ihn düster an.

„Nein, ich weiß, dafür ist Ihr Tee schon wieder zu kalt und wenn es so weiter geht, schimmelt auch Ihr Sandwich bald vor sich hin. Aber heißt es nicht auch, dass die Engländer die Tischreden erfunden hätten, damit man das schlechte Essen vergisst? Dann machen Sie das genau richtig!“

Der Wächter machte den Mund auf. Es erschien ihm dumm, Spike weiteren Stoff für Spott zu geben, also verdrehte er schlicht die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe. „Das Labyrinth soll den strapaziösen Weg der christlichen Pilger zur Erlösung symbolisieren“, begann Giles erklärend.

„Uh, also haben wir es mit einem religiösen Dämon zu tun?“, kommentierte Spike, „Lass mich raten, er dankt Gott vor dem Mahl für sein Opfer. ‚Danke lieber Gott für das Brot mit der menschliche Fleischeinlage. Yummy. Ähm - Amen!“

„Er dankt wohl eher dem Teufel“, korrigierte Giles ihn. „Der Eingang des Labyrinths zeigt stets nach Westen, wo die Sonne untergeht. Es steht für den Tod, den Weg zu den Geistern und Monstern in die Unterwelt und dahin wollen wir unseren Dämon wieder schicken. Die elf Kreise stehen für die Unvollkommenheit der Menschen, 12 würden die Perfektion Gottes darstellen. Die 40 Windungen bedeuten Buße, wie die vierzigjährige Wanderung durch die Wüste oder das vierzigtägige Fasten von Jesus. Und in der Mitte, dem Ziel befindet sich die Sonne, die für die Befreiung des Frühjahrs vom Winter steht. In unserem Fall befindet sich die Schale, die entzündet wird und als Sonne den Dämon zurück in die Unterwelt delegiert.“

„Ah, klingt alles ganz einfach. Wozu brauchen Sie dann mich?“ Der Vampir nickte klugscheißerisch.

„Das geht auf den alten Glauben zurück, dass alles Leben von den Ureltern abstammt. Nur zwei können zusammen etwas ausrichten. Außerdem ist es schlicht das dualistiche Prinzip von Gut und Böse“, erklärte der Wächter geduldig. Was seine Geduld betrat, hatte er in Amerika schon einiges dazugelernt, vor allem seit er seinen Job bei der Jägerin angetreten war. Ein Grund mehr, warum er keine eigenen Kinder hatte, mit diesen hatte er genug zu tun. Und wahrlich schlimmer als pubertierende Teenager waren nur noch impertinente Vampire.

„Wir geben ein gutes Paar ab, was?“, grinste Spike.

Der Wächter ließ sich nicht beirren und befüllte die Tonschale. Ein paar Kräuter und Gewürze, etwas Alkohol als Brennstoff und etwas das wie getrocknetes Fleisch aussah.

„Was ist das?“, wollte der Blonde natürlich wissen.

„Hoden -“

„Okay, ich will es doch nicht wissen... Die Vorstellung ist echt... hodenstrangulierend!“ Schützend legte Spike die Hand vor sein Geschlecht. „Die sind aber nicht von Menschen, oder? Das macht man nicht...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, in einigen älteren Kulturen isst man durchaus die inneren Organe von Verstorbenen, um sich den Geist einzuverleiben und ihn weiterleben zu lassen. Und in wieder anderen -“ Weiter kam Giles nicht, weil Spike ihn erneut unterbrach. „Legen wir einfach los!“

Der alte Mann hob abfällig eine Augenbraue: „Aber ich muss noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Schwarze Magie, ohne die wir ihnen nicht verbannen können, mit inbegriffen ist.“

„Ja, ja, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Ich wollte später die Talkshow sehen. Es ging um betrogene Ehefrauen, die ihre Männer zur Rede stellen.“

Giles seufzte schwer. „In Ordnung.“ Bevor er das Gemisch in der Mitte des in Sand geschriebenen Labyrinths mit den Streichhölzern entzündete, schaute er zur Sicherheit noch einmal zu dem Wasserkanister, der für den Notfall zum Löschen bereit stand. Er nahm Spikes Hände in seine, so dass sie den zwölften Kreis bildeten. Die Zeilen aus dem Buch kannte er auswendig.

Spike erkannte Fetzen einer älteren Dämonensprache, als Giles mit geschlossenen Augen anfing, seinen Text langsam und deutlich intoniert herunterzusprechen begann. Er beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Kaum hatte er ein paar Worte gesagt, gab es eine Stichflamme, die Spike zurückzucken ließ, aber Giles’ Hände klammerten sich sturköpfig um seine. Niemand durfte den Zauber unterbrechen, ohne dass schwerwiegende Folgen mit sich brachte.

Dann spürte der blonde Vampir ein Kribbeln, dass von Giles’ Händen wie kleine, angenehme Stromschläge auszugehen schien. Auch wenn er nicht eingestehen würde, war er beeindruckt.

Mit nervösem Unbehagen sah er, wie die widerspenstigen Hoden schlussendlich doch Feuer fingen und vor sich hin sengten.

Die Stromschläge wurden plötzlich sichtbar. Ein helles, orangefarbenes Licht erhob sich aus den Spuren des Sandlabyrinths und bildete einen Wirbelsturm aus Licht zwischen ihnen. Es durchfuhr Spikes ganzen Körper mit einem ungewohnten Kribbeln. Dann meinte er Giles zu spüren, als wären sie eins, nur ein Körper, so stark waren sie unerwartet verbunden. Er konnte den Wächter in seinem Kopf hören, die Worte verstehen, als wäre die Dämonensprache seine ureigene Muttersprache.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und horchte in sich. Giles?, fragte Spike vorsichtig, ohne den Mund auszumachen. Er bekam keine Antwort, sondern hörte nur weiter diese Wortschwalle auf ihn zukommen. Der Vampir spürte Giles in sich nach. Der Zauber machte ihn an, er registrierte, wie sich die Erregung auf ihn übertrug, sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wo er anfing und Giles aufhörte und ob das nicht seine Worte und seine Erregung waren.

Leider hatte der blonde Vampir Giles nicht zu Ende reden lassen, was die Hoden und die Schwarze Magie betraf und was für eine explosive Mischung das ergab, sonst hätte er gewusst, dass Hoden oft auch als Aphrodisiaka verwendet wurden, um dem Sextrieb und die Potenz zu steigern. Die Schwarze Magie tat ihr Übriges.

Selbst Giles nahm den Effekt allmählich wahr, nachdem er Spruch beendet hatte. Er dachte merkwürdigerweise an eine Unterhaltung mit Buffy über Xander. Giles hatte sich über den Jungen geärgert, woraufhin die Jägerin ganz naiv fragte, ob es sehr schlimm sei. Er hatte geantwortet, Xander sei ein Teenager, Giles fürchte, sie müsse ihn sofort killen.

Und jetzt fühlte sich der Wächter selbst wie ein Teenager mit Hormonproblemen. Er hörte Spike in seinem Kopf kichern.

Aufgebracht schlug er blitzschnell die Augen auf. Wütend funkelte er den Vampir an, der ebenfalls langsam die Lider öffnete. Das Feuer und auch das orange Licht waren erloschen, in der Schale lag ein kümmerliches Häufchen Asche. Der Duft von Rauch und Kräutern schwirrte in der Luft.

Spike erhaschte Giles’ mürrischen Blick. „Wer hätte das von Ihnen gedacht?“, grinste er amüsiert.

„Ich hätte etwas weniger...“, murmelte der Wächter peinlich berührt und sah auf die abgebrannte Mischung, „Ich hätte Ihnen alles erklärt, was ... möglicherweise – in diesem Fall ist es eingetreten. Sie hätten mir Zeit geben sollen, auszureden. Die Wirkung von -“

„Ripper, du brauchst nichts unter den Teppich kehren. Wer weiß nicht über Sie und Ethan Bescheid? Oder hat zumindest so seine Vermutungen? Gehabt. Ich meine, das Ganze ist doch ziemlich augenscheinlich. Und was sich das in Ihrem Schädel versteckt, ist nicht minder uninteressant, wenn ich mal so wage wie Sie ausdrücken darf. Sie haben eine Menge ausprobiert.“ Der Blonde grinste unverhohlen.

Giles rutschte missgestimmt auf die Knie hoch. Er hatte Spike noch bei den Händen. Einen Moment war er versucht, den Vampir wachzuschütteln, an ihm einen kleinen seiner alten Kampftricks anzuwenden, aber er zweifelte, dass er ihn hinbekam. Er schaute ihn kurz überlegend an.

Spike antwortete mit einem charmanten Schulterzucken. Er konnte Giles’ Gedanken hören, ihn fühlen, auch wenn die Verbindung des Zaubers langsam abebbte. Die überraschte Wendung in seinen Kopf kam allerdings so schnell, dass er nicht darauf reagieren konnte.

Giles war mit dem Knien im Sand, die Pfade des Labyrinths waren dahin. Er küsste Spike. Eine Hand hatte er dem Blonden in den Nacken gelegt, mit der anderen hielt er weiter Spikes Hand, als wollte er verhindern, dass das Prickeln so schnell verschwand, wie es aufgetaucht war.

„Mein Gott, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet!“, japste der Vampir, als Giles Luft holte, „Ich wusste ja, dass Sie geil sind, aber...“ Er lachte, denn die Gedanken des Wächters waren offensichtlich. Um nicht zu sagen simpel, in eine eindeutige Richtung gehend.

„Heureka!“, rief Giles. Er wollte Spike wirklich.

Spike küsste ihn fordernd als Antwort und ließ sich von Giles auf den Teppichboden werfen. Mit etwas Mühe zog er seine verknoteten Beine aus dem Schneidersitz und schlang sie aufreibend um Giles’ Taille. Der alte Mann war über ihn gebeugt und überall war Sand, der schon den Weg in seine Hose gefunden haben zu schien. Ungeduldig fummelte er an Giles’ Hosenschlitz herum.

„Langsam“, keuchte Giles.

„Egal, ob langsam oder schnell, ich mag die Richtig, in die es geht.“ Seinetwegen konnte Rupert die Führung übernehmen, denn bei ihm konnte er sich sicher sein, in den richtigen Händen zu sein. Verklärt schaute der Wächter auf ihn herab, als könnte er es nicht glauben. Er legte seine Brille auf dem Coachtisch ab. Seine linke Hand fuhr unter Spikes Shirt hinauf und fühlte seine Rippen nach. Sein Daumen massierte Spikes linke Brustwarze. Er roch den würzigen Rauch, der in seinem blonden Haar haftete. Bereitwillig hob der Vampir die Arme über den Kopf und hob sich ein Stück vom Boden, damit Giles ihm das schwarze Shirt ausziehen konnte.

In seinem Kopf blitzte das Bild von Weißbrot auf, als er Spikes alabasterfarbene Haut erblickte.

„Du magst Weißbrot?“, feixte Spike laut belustigt. Statt etwas zu erwidern, beugte sich der Mann tiefer über ihn. Seine Beine rutschten, knirschten im Sand. Seine raue Zunge leckte genüsslich über seine Nippel. Erst links, dann rechts. Spike atmete laut. Seine Hände krallten sich in Giles’ Tweedjackett, das er ihm über die Ohren zog. Der Wächter ließ sich nur kurz davon unterbrechen. Seine Zunge, seine Lippen folgten der breiter werdenden Haarlinie zum Hosenansatz. Er wartete einen unendlichen Moment.

Spikes Schwarz entwickelte ein Eigenleben, je weiter Giles seinen Körper bearbeitete. Er drängte sich verlangend gegen das Innere der Jeans. Als Giles den Reißverschluss öffnete, kam ihm Spikes Penis entgegen. Ob der Wächter es sich vorgestellt hatte, wusste er nicht, aber er sah mindestens genauso aus, wie es bei Menschen üblich war. Natürlich dick und stramm aufgerichtet wie ein kleiner Soldat mit durchschimmernden Adern. Er berührte den Schaft leicht drippelnd mit den Fingern und sah in sein blasses Gesicht. Die Fingerspitzen hatten eine geradezu elektrisierende Wirkung, als würde der Zauber noch wirken.

„Oh Giles... Rupert“, stammelte Spike. Er bäumte seine Hüften auf. „Lass mich nicht zappeln!“

Giles lächelte zufrieden. Der blonde Vampir würde in dieser Position alles tun, worum er ihn bitten würden. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn sogar dazu bringen, den Abwasch zu machen.

Er streifte die Jeans tiefer, Spike half nur zu gerne mit, bis er das enge, störende Teil losgeworden war und in seiner Blöße vor ihm lag. Von den Schuhen hatte er sich längst losgestrampelt.

Giles betrachtete ihn neugierig. Das strahlend weiße Fleisch. Die gute Figur. Die Weichheit seiner Haut. Das Schamhaar, das so gar nicht zum Peroxydblond passen wollte.

Seine linke Hand ruhte auf Spikes Hüfte. Er massierte das Fleisch leicht mit seinen Fingern und kam nur bis zur Peripherie des gekräuselten Haars.

Der Blonde war nackt, während Giles fast komplett angezogen war. Ein wenig musste er wohl doch die Initative ergreifen, wenn es schneller weitergehen sollte. Spike setzte sich auf, griff sich ihn und knöpfte ihn unter Lippenbekenntnissen das Hemd auf. Sein Brusthaar war teilweise grau, aber das störte ihn weniger, genaugenommen war schließlich er älter als der Ripper. Er stöhnte in sein rechtes Ohr. Seine Finger fuhren immer wieder durch Giles’ Haare, während er seinen Mund, seinen Adamsapfel, seinen Hals und seine Schlüsselbeine küsste und liebkoste. Giles hatte sich gerade genug auf seine Höhe gebracht, dass der Blonde alle diese Stellen eben so erreichen konnte.

Spike war versucht, seine Haut nur ein wenig aufzuritzen, um nur eine winzige, klitzekleine Blutprobe zu nehmen, aber er wollte Giles’ Vertrauen nicht riskieren. Nicht in dieser heißen Phase.

Mit seinen Armen um Taille des Mannes zwang er ihn langsam gegen seinen Schritt. Seine Beine waren zu einem großen V ausgestreckt. Als der Blonde mit seinem Mund immer tiefer kam, streckte Giles aus den Knien hoch, so dass sich Spike auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Bauchnabel befand.

Ungeduldig zippte er den Reißverschluss. Der Wächter trug natürlich im Gegensatz zu ihm eine Unterhose. Fahrig riss er beides auf Halbmast herunter, wohingegen sein Glied alles andere als traurig im Wind wehte. „Wow, Ripper, welche Manneskraft. Wo hast du das Viagra versteckt?“

„Spike“, empörte sich Giles halbwegs.

„Das nennt man wohl die Eier im Wind schaukeln.“

„SPIKE!“

Der Vampir sah sich ausgiebig an, was für ein imposanter Hodensack zwischen Giles’ Beinen baumelte. Schwer, prall und satt. Spike berührte ihn erst zaghaft staunend und wog die Eier schließlich mit einer Hand. Er konnte sich bereits vorstellen, wie die Hoden gegen seinen Hintern klatschten. Der Wächter zischte zwischen den Zähnen. Und das nicht wegen Spike kalten Fingern.

Spike sah zu ihm auf, in seine Augen, in denen er alles andere, nur keine Entrüstung lesen konnte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Giles, der biedere Bibliothekar und Mentor von Buffy, richtige Glutaugen.

Spike kam sich in dieser Position, so aufblickend, dominiert vor, aber das war für ihn nichts Neues. „Weiter im Text“, wisperte Spike und leckte sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Mit der Zungespitze berührte er die Eichel. Vorsichtig schob er die Vorhaut zurück, während seine Hände Giles’ Arschbacken grob umkrallten. Giles keuchte auf und hielt sich an Spikes Schultern fest. Bisher hatte er sich mit dem Stöhnen eher leise und zurückhaltend gegeben, aber jetzt konnte er sich unmöglich still verhalten. Der Blonde leckte die ersten Lusttropfen von seinem Penis. So weit es ging, schob er Giles’ Wäsche nach unten, wo sie von den Knien, auf denen er hockte, ausgebremst wurden.

Umständlich schlüpfte Giles aus Hose, Unterhose und Slippern. Er hatte einige Mühe, sich schnell in seiner Gier die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Der Wächter hatte länger keine sexuelle Verwicklung mehr auf dem Teppich gehabt, geschweige denn überhaupt. Was würde er das nächste Mal denken, wenn die Scoobies bei ihm im Wohnzimmer saßen? Gar nicht auszudenken, was Spike ausplappern könnte.

Der Vampir hatte sich derweil niedergestreckt. „Überlass das Denken mir! Das kann ich nämlich gar nicht gut“, sagte Spike mit einem Kennerblick. Mit fordernden Händen lockerte er ihn zu sich herunter.

Giles hatte weiterhin diesen ungläubigen bis lustvollen Blick in seinen Augen. In dem Glanz der Iris konnte man sein Alter nicht mehr ablesen, nur seine Leidenschaft.

Spike nahm Giles Gesicht in die Hände, was der Wächter wiederum mit seinem Gesicht tat. Dann gingen sie in wilde Knutscherei über. Der Vampir spürte den harten Ständer, das Fleisch, das sich an ihn presste. Er winkelte seine Knie an und drückte sie gegen Giles’ Flanken, so dass sein Hintern automatisch höher kam. „Bitte.. kannst du... mach...“, bettelte Spike. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach dem Ledermantel. Mit der flachen Hand entdeckte er die Ausbeulung seiner Manteltasche. Zum Vorschein kam nur ein Feuerzeug. Weiter tastend und tastend versuchte er mit dem Teil an Konzentration, den er in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte, nach der anderen Tasche. Endlich fand Spike, was er gesucht hatte: Er drückte die Tube Gleitmittel in Giles’ Hand, der erst nicht wusste und dann doch geistesgegenwärtig den Deckel abschraubte.

Gutes, teures Silikonöl. Sollte Giles überrascht sein, dass Spike scheinbar auf alle Eventualitäten vorbeireitet war? Sie hätten Spike durchsuchen sollen, was er alles noch in seinen Manteltaschen hatte, dachte er, dann jedoch beschloss er, sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen und rieb etwas davon auf seinen erigierten Penis.

„Scheiß Sand!“, fluchte Spike. Mein Kissen, wollte Giles entsetzt rufen, als der Vampir sich eines davon unter sein Hinterteil schob. Giles hatte das Gefühl, als wäre das Raumzeitgefüge durcheinander geraten. Aber statt weiter darüber nachzudenken, kümmerte er sich um ein brennenderes Problem: Seinen Schwarz.

Er beugte sich erneut zu Spike vor und berührte mit den mit Gleitmittel befeuchteten Fingern die zarte Rosette. Der Blonde legte genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken und spreizte die Beine ein wenig weiter. Das war seine Einladung. Ausgiebig und mit einer Beflissenheit verteilte der Wächter mehr als genug.

„Giles... Rupert! Brauchst du eine Liebeserklärung, damit du mich fickst?“, schnappte Spike ungeduldig. So ein langsames, zähes Vorspiel war er nicht gewohnt.

Mit einem ihm unüblichen saftigem Lächeln lehnte Giles sich über Spike Körper, so dass seine Penisspitze zart gegen seinen Anus tippte. Entzückt schloss der Vampir die Augen, aber Giles ließ sich nicht hetzen. Er wusste, wie schmerzhaft zu schnelles Eindringen sein konnte. Das Fingerspiel war immer noch die beste Weg, die Muskeln vorzubereiten. Vorsichtig führte er einen Finger ein. Spike war so entspannt, dass er mit keinem Zucken reagierte, also schob er den zweiten und dritten Finger langsam hinterher und dehnte langsam die Muskeln.

Seine Augen sogen begierig jede von Spikes Reaktionen auf, der sich auf dem Boden wand, während ihm selbst feine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. Als er den kleinen Knubbel, seine Prostata, gefunden hatte, stöhnte der Vampir laut auf.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er für sein eigenes Vergnügen sorgte und es ihm besorgte. Langsam nahm er sich zurück. Giles nahm ein Jucken wahr, fühlte wie sie die weichen Härchen auf seinen Armen elektrisiert aufstellten, als er seine Hände an Spikes Hüfte legte.

Zaghaft tippte er mit seinem Penis Spikes Anus als Zeichen an. Langsam drängte er ihn den äußeren Muskelring, während er versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Als er in den inneren eindrang, registrierte er Spikes unwillkürliches Zusammenziehen. Giles ließ sich Zeit, seinen Penis in seinen Arsch zu schieben. Unbewusst atmete er kehlig aus, als er komplett in ihm drin war.

Der Blonde zog seine Knie an den Körper. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Teppich. Langsam zog sich Giles wieder zurück. Die Nerven von Spikes Prostata sendeten prickelnde Impulse in sein Gehirn und entlocktem ihm einen langen, keuchenden Atemzug.

„Bitte, Rupert!“

Giles’ Hände rieben die Schenkels des Vampirs, bevor erneut ansetzte, ihn in einzudringen. Wieder atmete Spike laut aus. Er wiederholte sich, stieß seinen Schwarz immer wieder in seinen Hintern. Spikes Prostata sendete ein Freundfeuer durch seine Nerven, je weiter der Wächter in der Enge an ihr rieb.

In einem langem Rhythmus vögelte Giles ihn. Seine Augen war jetzt geschlossen und er ließ sich gehen. Seine Stöhnlaute kam völlig unkontrolliert aus ihm heraus. Fast hatte er vergessen, wie erfrischend doch ein Arschfick war. Wie eng und aufreibend.

Ungeduldig legte Spike seine Hand um seinen eigenen Schwarz und pumpte. Giles’ Hoden so schwerfällig, gemütlich gegen sich zu spüren, machte ihn verrückt. Diese Langsamkeit konnte einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Erst presste er sich gegen seine Hintern und lehnte sich dann zurück. Kein schneller Fick. Nein, eigentlich gefiel ihm sogar. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein, in der einen Sekunden neckten sie noch seine Brustwarzen, dann lagen sie über seinen Händen rieben gemeinsam seinen Schaft auf und ab und schließlich umspielen sie seine knackigen Pobacken. Kaum hatte Giles seinen Penis zurückgezogen, wollte er, dass er wieder in ihn hineinstieß und ihn fickte. „Bitte, kannst du... bitte.. härter..“, redete Spike vor sich.

Und da spürte er es, er war kurz das vor zu kommen. Alles Blut schien sich in seinem Unterleib gestaut zu haben und schrie nach einer Erleichterung.

Mit weißen Fingerknöcheln grub er sich in den Teppich. Unter lautem, kürzer werdendem Stöhnen kam Giles noch vor ihm zum Orgasmus. Es traf ihn mit einer frenetischen Vehemenz. Dann jagte Spikes Höhepunkt durch seinen Körper wie ein Donnerschlag und entlud sich in einem Samenerguss, der auf seinem Bauch landete.

Der Wächter ließ die Sache ebenso langsam endete, wie sie begonnen hatte.

Mit verklärten Augen betrachtete Spike den alten Mann, der den Kopf zurückgelegt hatte und immer noch geschlossene Lieder hatte. Kleine und größere Schweißperlen waren überall auf seiner Haut. Sein Mund stand offen, als würde da etwas kommen, doch es war nur schweres, erschöpftes Atmen.

Der Blonde lächelte amüsiert, als Giles aus ihm herausglitt und ihn anblinzelte. An seinem Blick konnte man förmlich sehen, wie blank sein Hirn war. Völlig überrollt vom Orgasmus. „Ah, jetzt scheint mir die Sonne aus dem Arsch!“

Wohl eher etwas anderes, wollte Giles sagen, brachte aber keinen vollständigen Satz zustande. Mein armes Kissen, war der andere Gedanke. Seine eigenes Sperma verteilte sich darauf. Der Vampir kicherte. Das hatte er noch durch ihre Verbindung durch den Zauber gehört, da war ja auch nicht viel anderes, was dieser Mann in dieser Situation noch hätte denken können. Er griff ihn bei den Armen und zog ihn zu sich auf den Boden. In seiner Arschritze kratzte unangenehm der Sand, den er erst recht wieder richtig wahrnahm.

Spike nahm Giles’ eingeschmierten, schlaffen Schwarz und tätschelte ihn soft. „Wer hätte das gedacht... Dabei heißt es doch immer: No sex please, I’m british!“

Giles küsste den blonden Vampir, als wolle er das Klischee deutlich wiederlegt wissen. Diesmal nicht überrascht oder ungläubig, sondern mit voller Absicht. Seine Zunge spielte mit der des anderen. Er knabberte ein wenig an seiner Unterlippe. „Ich bin nicht der einzige Brite“, flüsterte er.

„Ich war schon immer ein Ausnahme!“, grinste Spike.

Er rutschte auf der Seite liegend näher über den verteilten Sand an ihn heran. Er streichelte über Giles’ Flanke und ließ seine Hand eine Moment ruhen, ehe er sich mit den Fingern zu seinem heiligen Anus vorwagte. Sein Zeigefinger wagte sich an den Hämorriden vorbei und hinein. „Spike!“, protestierte Giles. Er ließ sich davon nicht abhalten und steckte ihn ganz rein, woraufhin er erneut ermahnt wurde. „Lass es“, sagte er und zog drohend an Spikes Penis. Doch ehe er mehr erwidern konnte, japste er plötzlich erregt auf. Spike hatte seine Prostata gefunden – und sie funktionierte!

„Okay, ich wollte sowieso.. irgendwas... war da. Fernsehen!“, reimte Spike zusammen und erhob milde lächelnd sich. Er stand, besah sich seine Rückseite und versuchte soweit es ging, den Sand von seinem Arsch zu entfernen. Und Giles lag da und vermisste überraschenderweise die Körperlichkeit der Begegnung.

In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Aufgebracht saß der Wächter aufrecht. Er streckte sich nach dem Telefon, richtete sich auf mental auf und nahm den Hörer auf. „Giles.“ Er klang schief.

Es war Buffy, die gleich einen besorgten Ton anschlug. Spike wusste, wer dran war, als er die typisch mentorartige Tonlage von ihm hörte. Sie rief an, weil sie sich Sorgen machte, ob er denn auch den Zauber allein hinbekommen habe.

„Buffy!“, krächzte Giles und versuchte, sich eine Erklärung parat zulegen, aber sein Gehirn war immer noch nicht gar da. Er räusperte sich umständlich. Hätte er die Brille jetzt auf der Nase, er hätte womöglich erst mal zu putzen angefangen.

Spike entriss ihm den Hörer. „Buffy, was für eine Überraschung!“ Der Blonde lächelte amüsiert zu Giles hinüber, als die Jägerin ihn durchs Telefons beleidigte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Liebe, ich habe Rupert bei dem kleinen Zaubertrick nach Kräften unterstützt. – Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört. Rupert und ich, wir sind inzwischen wie ein altes Ehepaar.“ Buffy meckerte ihm dazwischen, dass sie ihm nicht traue und so weiter und so fort. „Wie sollte ich ihm auch etwas tun können, wenn ich mit meinen Händen gerade zum Telefon komme?“, bremste Spike sie aus, „Du erinnerst dich an die fesselnde Situation? Es geht ihm gut. Er ist nur ein wenig... erschlafft. Du brauchst wirklich nicht vorbeikommen.“

Er lauschte, was die Blondine erwiderte. Im Hintergrund konnte er den Rest der Scoobies und Musik hören. „Buffy, du brauchst wirklich nicht vorbeikommen. Du solltest lieber noch einmal über den Friedhof gehen und sehen, ob der Zauber gewirkt hat!“ Damit hatte er sie abgewimmelt. Wenn man sie auf ihre Jägerinnenpflichten ansprach, war sie wie ein dressierte Hund, der sofort dem Ball hinterher jagte.

„Danke“, atmete der Wächter erleichtert aus, als das Gespräch zu Ende war.

„Gern geschehen! Dafür leihe ich mir jetzt ihren Bademantel aus, wenn ich aus der Dusche komme. Du kannst gern mitkommen – wenn du noch kannst.“

Ende


End file.
